<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty Kitty by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273013">Kitty Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboys &amp; Catgirls, F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What has my life come to??😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 Haha pop a choccy milk make pain go away JK pop a 12 gauge shotgun into my mouth and blow my brains out 🤣🤣🤣😍😍😅😅😆😆 anyway... i love catgirls. But like maybe reader is cat girl 🙂🙂so hange turn you into cate and the survey corpse takes care of you!! 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯😱😱😱😰😰and your in heat too so yeah cat girl seggs 😎😎😎😎😎😎 these new meds making me act up fr fr 🙄🙄🙄😣😣😣😌😌🥱🥱😫😫😐😐😐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This might change povs a lot idk<br/>
"(Y/N)??!??!?! Can you help me with this experiment please?" Hange yelled, carrying a bin of glass jars and DNA samples.<br/>
"Ok!" I got up and followed her to the lab, and she asked Moblit to get her the 'powder.'<br/>
"What are we doing today?" I sat in the swivel chair that Moblit usually sat in, but he didn't mind. Hange emptied the vial of sparkling white dust into a glass of orange juice and handed it to me. "It's supposed to make you stay awake for longer, for long nights in the battlefield. It will be very helpful if it works." Okay. I drank the sweet liquid and handed her the cup back, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "Alright, you can leave now. Come back later if you notice anything weird that happens." "Okay. Bye!" I left and went back to my office to lounge and maybe get something to eat later. But for now, I decided to draw.<br/>
As I was sketching the outline of the fruit bowl in front of me, my head started to scratch a little bit, and I felt something brush against my back. I brought my hand up to my hair and felt.. Animal fur? Ears? In a hurried panic, I ran to the mirror and gasped in shock at what I saw. I had two (hair color) ears and a (hair color) tail with a white tip. My hands were growing soft fur and in a second, I was a cat! "Meow!" my meow echoed in the room as I wagged my tail in panic. I stepped out of my clothes and wiggled out through the door to Hange's office. I passed Reiner, who said, Ooh! Kitty!, and picked me up. I hissed at him and meowed loudly, flailing around to escape his grip. He finally put me down, my soft feet gently thumping against the floor as I ran even faster to the experimenting room.<br/>
"There she is!" Hange ran over to me and picked me up. Erwin was standing next to her desk, and his eyes widened when he put two and two together. "I turned her into a cat!" You liar! You bit Hange's arm and she dropped you, gripping her arm in pain. "Sorry! I know you wouldn't comply if I told you what I really did!" She reached down to pet me and I swatted at her hand. "okay. fine." She pouted and returned to her desk. Erwin walked over to me and grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up, and placed me against his chest. I complied, because commander handsome didn't do anything to me anyway.
 He gently scratched your ears and your chin, making you purr in delight. "Well, she will probably stay like this for another week. We can all take turns taking care of her." "Who's we?" Erwin's sexy man voice vibrated against your purring body, making you mew in delight, rubbing your head against his neck. "Like the squad leaders, I don't know." Hange replied. Erwin nuzzled your face with his nose and pet your belly. "Well, should I take her back now then? And like give her back tomorrow?" Hange nodded and explained what cats ate and stuff. Also about how you may be in heat, and how she is trying to find out a cure for it in the time being. "Okay Hange, see you later." Erwin brought you to the mess hall, where only a couple people remained. It was around 8 in the afternoon, and curfew was coming up shortly. Erwin had already ate, but he took a drumstick of chicken and tore the meat off, feeding it to you little by little. Levi walked in, watching Erwin feed some random (hair color) cat next to him. 
"Why do you have a cat?" Levi said, in his monotone voice.
"It's (Y/N), Hange turned her into a kitty. Is that right?" Erwin cooed as he scratched your cheeks and stroked your tail, making you purr in his lap. "You'll have to take care of her tomorrow, I think." Levi nodded and sat next to him, gently running his fingers through your soft fur as you climbed onto his lap. He grabbed the last bit of chicken and fed it to you, your textured cat tongue brushing against his fingers. 
"Okay, here you go." Levi finished feeding you and handed you back to Erwin, and placed the dish in the sink. They both said goodnight to each other, and he took you under his arm to his room. 
"Since you're a cat, I think it's fine for you to sleep in my bed with me for tonight. Is that okay with you?" Erwin took off his coat and hung it up as he began to undo his straps. She meowed in response and jumped on the bed, watching the man undress, leaving him just in his boxers. His abs flexed as he climbed into the bed and she licked her lips. Since (Y/N) was a cat, this behavior would be excused as an animal's natural habits. She climbed onto his lap, and moved up to his chest as he laid down. Erwin pulled the blanket over himself and the animal and fell asleep almost immediately. You took the time to sniff his masculine and addictive scent and lick his Hawaiian sweet roll abs. Before long, you fell asleep on his chest as well.
~Small Timeskip Ig 😫~
You woke up again, as a human. But with the tail and ears still. You felt weird and warm. Erwin was under you, his breaths steady and hair messy from sleep. You had no clothes on, and had a burning desire to fuck something. The arousal from your cunt was practically dripping, and your tail wagged under the sheets in anticipation. Your cheeks were flushed and you just couldn't contain yourself. What was happening? You wrapped your arms around his waist and started to hump against his thigh. "Nggh! So good!" Your aching and sore cunt dragged against his muscular leg, making you feel oh so good. But it wasn't enough. You pushed your clit further against his thigh and rubbed harder, chasing the feeling of an orgasm as you arched against him, hardened nipples grazing his chiseled abs. "Cum, cum cum cum cum..!" You whispered as you desperately grinded yourself against him, clenching around his leg as you came on him, whining apparently a little too loud into his ear.
"(Y/N)"? Erwin said in his sexy morning voice.
(Erwin POV)
I felt a small pulsating feeling on my right thigh, and opened my eyes to see (Y/N), with cat ears and tail, naked on me. Her cheeks were pink and her mouth hung open. Her pussy was right on my thigh, and by the feeling of it, she had just came on me. 
"What are you doing?" She ignored me and started fucking my thigh again, like she hadn't had an orgasm like 3 seconds ago. I pushed her off of me, and pulled down my boxers to reveal my half hard cock, stroking it in my palm. (Y/N) drooled at the sight and spread her legs, her wetness soaking most of her area. "I want to sleep. Let's make this quick." I said, and she nodded, eager to be fucked. No prep, no anything, I slid into her. Saying she was wet was an understatement. 
(Your POV)
Erwin was hung like a horse! I felt so full as he began to thrust deep inside of me, gripping my sides for support. My tail swished around when he started to pinch my clit, and took one of my nipples in his mouth. “Fuck-“ His dick was hitting all the right places inside of me, and I could feel another orgasm nearing. He took one of my legs over his shoulder and I shuddered as he pushed in deeper with this new position. My legs felt like jelly and the only thing I had on my mind was being fucked. I felt his cock twitch inside of me and I pulled him closer and he tried to take me off of him, but I didn’t let him.
“Y/N, I can’t do it inside.”
“Yes you can.”
I clenched my walls tight over his length and his hot cum shot into me, pulling me over the edge as well. I felt so full with him inside.
(2nd person POV) 
Erwin slid out of you and pulled his boxers up, and you closed your legs together to keep the liquid inside again and slid under the covers. He reached up to scratch your ears, and you snuggled up against him. 
-Timeskip 🤥-
Erwin woke up again to the soft cat laying next to him, light snores leaving her mouth. He got up and dressed himself, before picking up the sleepy animal and hugged it, the kitty purring against his chest. Today was Levi’s day to take care of her, so he made his way over there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll make another chapter of this later guys don’t worry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>